


Gonna Wear That Dress You Like

by babydraco



Series: Wildest Dreams [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Morning After, Pervertibles, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's  romantic rekindling of his relationship with female (616 esque)Bucky after the events of  the fic <i>Shut Up and Dance With Me</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was so beautiful. Maybe more beautiful than before, she had filled out in the time they'd been apart, a little more weight in the form of muscle, bigger breasts, more curves, his ideal artist model, his little Venus. Her shape was accentuated with her hands bound above her head. Her whole body was waxed, he wasn't sure how he felt about that, the first time he'd ever seen her naked she'd had hair between her legs but he'd learned that this waxing thing was not only a relic of Hydra's torture but actually the fashion for women in the twenty first century. He wanted to ask her about it later, but without making her feel embarrassed. Her flower crown had, unfortunately gotten a bit crushed during their lovemaking. Her party dress hung haphazardly over the bedpost.

He grabbed his sketchpad and drew her for a half an hour while she slept. Eventually, Bucky's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. He leaned over, untying her hands and kissing the pale inside of each wrist, glad to see the ribbons hadn't left any serious marks. 

“Morning.”

“Mmm. Hi, Steve.” Her voice was throatier too, a smoky purr. 

“Gonna clean you up, okay?” Steve used a warm damp washcloth to wipe between her thighs. “Feel up to helping me with the sheets?”

“The top sheet is silk, unless the tag says you can machine wash it, we should handwash with a little Woolite,” Bucky pointed out between yawns and distracting stretching. 

“I didn't know that,” Steve said. Of course she'd known that and he hadn't. She had grown up being expected to do her own laundry, while Steve had only learned how after his mother died. 

Bucky was wobbly on her feet as they carried the sheets to the laundry room, trailing flower petals behind them, depositing the silk sheets in a utility sink and the cotton ones in the washer. Steve stood behind her as she added the detergent, sliding his hands down to cup two handfuls of her ass. She turned around to kiss him lazily.

“And then I can go get breakfast started-” Bucky added. Steve gripped his hands on her waist and lifted her to sit on top of the washer. Bucky squeaked in surprise. 

“You're gonna stay here. _I'm_ making breakfast.”

“Steeevve-'

“Do not move.” He reached behind her, pressed the buttons for the setting he wanted and pressed Start. Steve kissed her forehead before walking out. 

While the machine whirred to life, Bucky began to realize what Steve's ulterior motive had been. The washer was hot, and vibrated against her bare skin, against _everything_ sending waves of shivery pleasure up her whole body. It started with that low down tingle, she squirmed as she got wetter and wetter and she let out an undignified squeal as the machine hit its fastest cycle. 

“You okay in there?” Steve called from the kitchen. 

“F-f-fiinne,” Bucky gasped. She hadn't thought she'd be able to come again so soon after last night. She was _so very wrong_. 

"I forgot, Bucky, do you like sausage links or bacon?"

"Hggnnnhhh"


	2. Chapter 2

Buck's hair was healthy, and glossy, and piled up in a loose bun on top of her head. Her sparkling, low cut red dress clung to her body and showed off her stunning legs and that ass he was obsessed with. He would have loved to show her off at a prominently placed table but he'd requested a booth because he knew she didn't like feeling exposed in crowds. She was wearing a cloaking device over the metal arm. 

A waiter came by, put down glasses of chilled water and took their order for a bottle of red wine. Bucky placed her unfolded cloth napkin in her lap, and then she fiddled anxiously with the silverware. She waited until they both ordered (he was careful to allow her to order for herself, she had reviewed the menu online before their date to give herself time to choose because choice was still an overwhelming concept). And then, after ordering the cheapest appetizer and entree on the menu, she whispered;

“This is too fancy, Steve.”

“Are we going to have the 'you deserve nice things' argument again?” Steve asked. “I've always wanted to be able to do things like this for you, and I never got many chances. Would you please just let me? Or do I have to pull rank?”

“No _sir_ ,” Bucky said, eyes resolutely fixed on her menu. 

“That's actually what I wanted to talk about,” Steve said. “Nate told me people are being rude to you about our thing.”

“Well..a little. They think we're doing it because we're from olden times and don't know better,” Bucky sighed. 

“Back then, it was definitely easier to live like this without being judged, not to mention we were still both in the army and that gave us a great excuse, for, uh, for having an authoritative structure to our relationship,” Steve said.

“But you're not really the boss of me at work anymore. Not in the same way.”

They paused while the waiter came over with their wine, waited for Steve to taste and approve it, even though he knew next to nothing about wine, and insisted that the waiter make the same offer to Bucky,who did have more experience with these things. The waiter left the bottle in an ice bucket and melted back into the crowd of diners. 

“No, I'm not,” Steve said. “Fury signs your paychecks. But now we need to reevaluate how we're going to do this, since we're no longer a Captain and His NonCom, just two people about to get married.”

“And the way we want our marriage to go isn't exactly _popular_ ,” Bucky muttered. “ Even though it's no one's business. What is it with the twenty first century and everyone being obsessed with announcing all of their sexual preferences? It's no one's business. I shouldn't have to -”

“Honey, I know, I know. I guess they think I might abuse you.”

“I'm the fucking Winter Soldier,” Bucky said. “I'm the most deadly non superhuman woman on the planet. And what does that say about how much they trust you? Why would they think you'd do that?” But her voice wavered uncertainly in a way only someone who'd known her a long time would recognize. Bucky had spent most of her adult life forced to sort people into three categories- targets, handlers, and irrelevant. Friends had been in short supply, and she'd been punished for years for attempting the only other consenting sexual relationship she'd had after Steve. How Bucky would respond could depend on what category she might sort him into if their play triggered a panic response. 

“Is that why you're skittish about -”

“Maybe? It depends on what it was about for me, before. If it was the discipline I wanted, or the pain, or the humiliation. I feel like I need to be punished,” Bucky said. She poked at her salad with her fork. 

“You _don't_ ,” Steve argued. “But there are ways to correct, and guide and provide structure without pain. It's up to you and what you think you need. You really seemed to like everything we did last night, and that wasn't about pain.”

“Yeah...I did like that.” Bucky blushed. 

“But there's an upside. Because the way we're used to it working isn't the default anymore, we can have the parts we still want, without having to do the rest, or forcing you to choose between being submissive and independent. Because, uh, people who are into what we're into went and made themselves a community, to publicly separate themselves from people who just-” Steve said. 

“Think the gender politics of our era was some sort of Sexual Golden Age?” Bucky said.

“Yeah. It's called BDSM and they made up a buncha rules. I-I've been reading up on it. It's all about choice and consent and negotiation. Which we were doing before, but they have better resources now. Books, forums, conventions, advice columns, kink friendly therapists. All the stuff I've been reading mentions the idea of writing out lists of things we will or won't do? And in the internet age, there's actually worksheets we can print out right from our own computers.”

“Sex comes with _homework_ now?” Bucky groaned. 

“Just this one thing I want you to do for me. Please?”

“Okay.”

When the entrees arrived, he watched her visibly trying not to scarf the whole thing down at once in case someone tried to take it from her. She did this a lot, and it was always painful to see. Steve called the waiter over and requested two more portions of the same thing in a take home box just so she would see that there was more food where that came from. 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said after about five minutes of silent eating. 

“Hmm?” 

“You still shave with a straight razor? You still have your kit?”

“No, I got this new electric one. It has a battery that recharges when you plug it into the wall. Universal adapter for travel, about six blades, it's great,” Steve said. 

“Can you get one of those old kits? The kind with the strap thingy?” Bucky asked. 

“I guess I could look in some antique stores. Why?”

“Because I was thinking,” Bucky said, “I was thinking about if I start feeling ready to get back into you -you know- what things I might want to be smacked with. Like we could roleplay.”

“As the awful conservative 1950s couple everyone thinks we're trying to be?” Steve suggested. 

“Ironic Hipster BDSM.” Bucky grinned. “We really were doing it before it was cool.”

Bucky started giggling and it was, as always, infectious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is referring to one of [these](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Razor_strop) and you can get them at places like [this](http://www.classicshaving.com/hardware/razor-strops-hones.html)
> 
> Steve used one to shave in the comics, and Bucky liked to hang out and watch him (apparently)


End file.
